Sonic Generations Sonics Captured
by Kingrell1326
Summary: Sonic and Classic are kidnapped by Dr Eggman and Dr Robotnik so its up to their friends to save them. Will they save them or will the sonics be captured for life? Find out in the remake of Sonic Generations Sonic Captured. Edited by 2000Aerobars. Story not abandoned
1. the cake dropped also its a lie EDITED

Sonic was walking down the street to the store to get some things for Tails. "Ok, Tails wants some party hats, plates, cups and candles. Why would he want me to do this on my birthday?" Sonic asked himself. He went into the store and bought the things for Tails.

Just then, Sonic looked up and saw a big fat egg shaped flying machine and saw a egg shaped man. "Oh lord, Eggman, why did you have to come today? I thought we trapped you in a white world three years ago," Sonic exclaimed.

"I came to give you this," said Eggman. He pulled out a chili dog. Sonic couldn't resist it and jumped up and caught it. "Om nom nom om nom nom," said sonic as he ate the chili dog. Eggman laughed quietly.

After sonic ate the chili dog he felt sleepy. "What did you put in that chili dog," Sonic yawned. "Nothing but chili sauce and sleeping powder," Eggman said innocently.  
"That's way past not... cool," said Sonic as he fell to the ground and went to sleep.

Eggman laughed loudly causing everyone who was on the street to stare.  
"What's his problem?" asked a green hedgehog.  
"I think he's on crack"said the other green hedgehog.

"I should had done this years ago," said Eggman. He grabbed Sonic using the claws on his flying machine and flew back to his base, grinning with pride.

At Sonic's house, Tails and his friends were setting up Sonic's 23rd birthday. "Ok, Amy and Sally do you know how to bake a cake?" Tails asked.  
"Duh, we made one on your birthday," said Sally.  
"I thought that you had bought it from the store. It was delicious," Tails replied.

"Well, we'll make a Sonic cake," said Amy. They went into Sonic's kitchen and baked the cake.

"Ok, Mighty, you put up the decorations," Tails instructed.  
"Alright," said Mighty the armadillo.  
"Ray make the chili dogs" said Tails.  
"How many?" asked Ray the flying squirrel.  
"All of them," Tails replied.

"Yo, Tails, I'll make sure Bean doesn't mess nothing up," said Bark the polar bear.  
"Dude, just because I brought dynamite, doesn't mean I'm going to use it," said Bean the dynamite aka duck.

"I'll help him"said Knuckles the Echidna.  
"Me and Charmy will make sure Sonic doesn't come," said Cream the rabbit.  
"We'll watch them," said Vector the crocodile.

"Why? " asked Espio the Chameleon.  
"You know Charm,"Vector smirked.  
"Good point," said Espio.

"Wait, Tails what are you going to do?" Ray asked. "I' gonna read this novel, it's called... OH GOD!"said Tails as he looked up.  
"Why you say?... OH GOD, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"yelled Ray.

"ITS ALL PURPLE LIKE" Bark exclaimed.  
"This is 2011 all over again," said Knuckles.  
Sally and Amy came out the house with the cake but dropped it because they were screaming. They all got sucked in the purple thing.

(End of chapter **1)**

**Remember** **this** **story**? **If** **you do,this is a remake of it, if you didn't read the first line. Review but if its not a good review dont review at all**

Kingrell out

**Edited by 2000Aerobars**

**New chapter coming soon**


	2. The past is last

In the **past**, Classic sonic was running down green hill zone bored like

always. "its my birthday and no one cares what kind of friends are

they"said Classic. He decided that collecting rings would be a good thing

to do at a time like this so he collected 500 rings. "whew 500 that's a new

record"said Classic. He contonued to run around the green hill zone and

noticed a fat metal flying thingy and also noticed a fat guy driving it. "oh

lord"said Classic as he saw who was driving the flying thing. It was Dr.

Robotnik. "hello Sonic long time no see"said Robuttnik i mean Robotnik.

"your suppose to say long time no see not hello long time no see and

didn't i trap you in a white world back in 2011"said Classic. "well Sonic im

really here to give you a present"said Robotnik. "what kind of present"

said Classic. Robotnik pulled out a chili dog and Sonic couldn't resist a

having a free chili dog so he jumped up and grabbed the chili dog and ate

it in 3.5 seconds ( A NEW RECORD). Robotnik grinned an evil grin. All of a

sudden Sonic felt sleepy. "why i feel so sleepy did you put a drowsy pill in

my chili dog" said Classic as his eyes got heavy. "no i put chili onions bell

pepper and sleeping powder"said Robotnik. ( saw that coming ) . "thats ...

way... past... lame"Sonic said as he drifted off to sleep. "best idea ever i

have to tweet about this"said a happy Robotnik. He grabbed sonic and

flew back to his base. At Classic Sonic's house, Classic Tails was setting

up the party with the help of his friends. "ok everyone i called you all here

to help me set up Sonic's party so Amy and Sally you to bake the cake

Ray you make the chili dogs Mighty you set up the decorations Charmy

you make sure Sonic isn't coming Vector and Espio watch them and Bark

and Knuckles watch Bean got it"said Tails. "wait what are you going to

do"said Mighty. "reaf this book about colors and ah OH LORD JESUS THE

TIME EATER" said and yelled Tails. "theres no such thing as a OH GOD

WHAT IS THAT PURPLE THING" said and yelled Classic Mighty. "i just

aaid the time eater you don't listen"said Classic Tails. The time eater

sucked up everyone but Knuckles trying to be different grabbed on to the

ground but eventually he got sucked up.

End of Chapter 2

** yo yo kingmike is here and i want to thank the ppl that reviewed followed and made this story their favorite i will try to make this story better than it is now thats all**

**Kingmike out**


	3. Start the journey

Tails woke up from being unconscious and saw that everything was white

and just white. Tails walked around the place and saw,a white green hill

zone. I remember this, Tails thought, Sonic saved me here. He walked into

the zone. Loading Screen. Tails ran down the green hill zone collecting

rings, jumping on enemies, bouncing on springs, and stopped and saw a

giant motobug. "Ok when did SEGA made giant motobugs." .as he looked

at the giant motobug. "im here to destroy any trespassers and creeps and

you look like a creep so prepare to die you... yellow... fox thing."Motobug

said. Tails just pulled out the arm blaster that he used in Sonic Battle and

shot the motobug. "That was easy." said Tails as he walked to the goal

post. He spun the post around and and flew over the post, trying not to

get hit by it and walked to the right and somehow got back to the white

world. Grern hill zone regained its color and a white statue appeared next

to the colored green hill zone. Tails examined the statue and saw who it

was. It was... At Eggman's base, Sonic was still sleep and was on the wall

with electric cuffs on that is attached to the wall. Eggman was waiting for

Robotnik to come with Classic Sonic."what is taking that guy so long I

can't work with old people no more"Eggman said as he walked around in

circles. "Incoming fat guy with a midget hedgehog shall i open the door

Big Daddy Egg"said Eggman's computer named Ivy. "Yes Ivy"Eggman

said. Robotnik walked in the room with a sleeping Sonic. "what took you

so long"said Eggman. "I was hungry so I stopped at Pizza Hut and bought

a large cheese pizza it was delicious"Robotnik said as he remembered

the pizza he had. Eggman was annoyed. "Why didn't you bring me some

im starving here." "Because you need to lose some weight." "Just put

Sonic on the wall with the other Sonic." Robotnik put Classic Sonic on the

wall and put the electric cuffs on him. "So what's the plan are we going to

kill em or turn them into robots." said Robotnik. Eggman thought about it.

"Turning them into robots would be good but i already have a robot Sonic

and if i kill him i would be bored so your ideas suck." Explained Eggman.

"So what should we do"said Robotnik. " i got the perfect plan

muhhahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHA cough cough."

** END OF CHAPTER UMM SHOOT ITS UM 3 or 4 What ever**

**I DONT OWN EVERYONE IN THIS STORY THAT'S SEGA PROPERTY**

**I WILL TRY TO FIX ALL THE ERRORS WHEN I FINISH THE STORY AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

**I WONDER WHAT THE PLAN IS REALLY I DONT KNOW**


	4. Well thats creepy

It was classic tails, frozen like the movie. Tails looked surpised and

creeped out because he saw a frozen fox smiling. "ok i need to save

me"said Tails. "and i got it quick that smile is creeping me out". Knuckles

woke up from being knocked out. "dang what's happen"said Knuckles as

he looked around. "This seem too familar i just can put my finger on it". A

brick was throwed at Knuckles head with a note attached to it. "OW WHO

DID THAT!?" Yelled Knuckles. Knuckles looked at the readers. "DID YOU

DO IT!?". "Knuckles they cant hear you." said Kingmike. "oh well back to

the story". "you didn't read the note"said Kingmike. "oh right"said

Knuckles. The note said YOU BETTER REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED

BECAUSE THE READERS KNOW SO SHOULD YOU. "I'll try remember"said

Knuckles. While Knuckles try to remember what happened lets go to Amy

. Amy woke up and looked around. "oh lord not again"said Amy. She got

up and walked around. She eventually found Tails (dang i rushed it a

little). " TAILS!"yelled Amy. She ran to him and hugged him tight, choking

him. "A..my i.. can't.. breat...he."said Tails as he choked. "Oops sorry".

Amy said as she let go of Tails. After Tails caught his breath, he asked

Amy did he see Sonic. "No I was about to ask you that". said Amy. "Great

now we're trapped here for good, did you see the others". "No but I think

Knuckles around here somewhere"said Any. "Did some one say yoga" said as

he appears from nowhere. "no this isn't Gta 5"said Tails. "Wow no hey

Knuckles". "What's with the big lump on your head?"asked Amy. "Dont

ask."said Knuckles. "Guys do you think something wrong here?"asked

Tails. "Now that you mention it yea"said Amy. "I don't"said Knuckles. Tails

ignored that. "How did the time eater come back and why Sonic

disappeared all of a sudden". Asked Tails. "Hmmmm oh i think i know

who's behind all of this"said Amy. "It's only one can do this" said Tails.

"and that's". said Amy. "Dr..." At Eggman and Robotnik's base, Sonic was

starting to wake up. Sonic yawned."Man that was a good sleep"said

Sonic. He then looked up and looked around. "WHAT THE".yelled Sonic.

When he yelled Classic Sonic woke up. "Moooom 5 more minutes

please." "DUDE WAKE UP." "Fine." Classic Sonic woke up and looked up

and looked around. "WHAT THE I WAS JUST AT GREEN HILL, WHEN YOU

GET HERE, WHERE ARE WE, I GOT TO PEE whoops never mind!" Yelled

Classic Sonic. Just then Eggman and Robotnik came in the door. "What

was the point of traveling back in time to get a Dreamcaat for if I have

one" said Eggman. "Yours is stupid and old I want a fresh out the box

Dreamcast". said Robotnik. They noticed the sonics. "OH NO THEIR

WOKE SPRAY EM"yelled Eggman. Robotnik sprayed them with sleepy

spray. The Sonics fell back to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 4

**IM BACK MISSED ME OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T. I TOOK TO LONG TO UPDATE BECAUSE I WAS OUT OF TOWN AND STUFF DO HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

**KINGMIKE OUT**


	5. chapter name here

"Eggman i should have known it was him"said Tails. "then let's go to his base and

beat him until he give up Sonic"said Knuckles. "We don't know if he have Sonic or

we don't know where he is"said Tails. "So what should we do now"said Amy. "We

should find the rest of our friends and make these white places get color again"sajd

Tails. "What about this little guy"said Knuckles. They walked over to the frozen

Classic Tails that was still smiling creepy. "Yea Knuckles go in the green hill zone

and find the other path that's not colored"said Tails. "Why me"said Knuckles. "Cause

i don't want to"said Tails. "Fine"said Knuckles. Knuckles walked into the green hill

zone and started the journey to find the noncolored path. In Sonic's head, Sonic is

walking around in his head. "What exactly is this place"said Sonic. "This

is paradise"said A invisible person. "No it's not"said Sonic. Then out of nowhere a

million chilidogs came to him. "This is paradise"said Sonic. He jumped in the pile of chilidogs

and ate them. In Eggman's base Eggman was on his Eggphone 5d watching vine

videos. "HAHAHAHA THIS KINGBACH GUY IS SO FUNNY hmmm I should make a

vine but what would it be about"said Eggman. Eggman thought about it and then an

idea came. He went to the record part on vine and recorded Sonic talking in his

sleep. "Om nom nom nom yummy chilidogs om nom nom nommy"said Sonic.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Eggman. "HEY SHOUT UP IM TRYING TO SLEEP" Yelled Robotnik.

End of chapter 5

** IM BAAACK WRITING THIS STORY. REVIEW ONLY NICE REVIEWS THAT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE**


End file.
